Midnight
by SilentwaterTwT
Summary: Short story about Robin's midnight eccounter. contain coarse language.little short story I came up with after seeing a WHR picture...one shot


It was mid night.

Darkness swallowed the street. The only light was from the tiny bulbs on the sidewalk.

Not a single soul was seen, until…

Footsteps echoed through the street. Fast but with rhythm, a girl was walking by herself.

The dark ruby-colored coat hid her very existence. However, her face emerged from the darkness as the dim light shone upon her.

Suddenly, the sound of cell phone shot out her pocket, and she picked it up without hesitations.

"Robin? Are you there?" There was a young man's voice.

"Yes Michael, is there something wrong?" Robin asked.

"No, it's just that Amon asked me to check on you."

"Amon…?" Robin repeated that name, showing the surprise in her voice.

"Yeah, so are you okay? It must be scary to be out at this time." Michael added sympathetically.

Robin wasn't scared at all. In fact, she was used to the darkness.

"I'm fine, thanks." Robin answered politely.

"'K, look out for dangers, and I'll be off." Michael finished his last sentence. The screen blinked off.

Robin stuffed the communicator into her pocket again, and continued her walk.

She was deep in her thoughts until the sound of broken glasses took her attention.

"Hey dude! Let's get more drinks then go get some chicks." A drunken man's voice came through one of the allies.

Robin ignored the voice. She had more to worry than mere humans.

"Hey chick, where are you off to at this time!" A deeper voice came from behind Robin.

Robin kept on walking without turning her head. She knew they were still far away.

"Hey! The boss is talking to ya." Another sharp voice came.

Still, Robin kept on walking.

"Not answering eh?" This time, the voice was closer.

Robin kept the same pace.

She turned at a corner, hoping the drunken guys would go away, but she was wrong.

"Huh!" Robin gasped when a hand held her shoulder. Without warning, she was slammed into a wall.

"Hey, ya hear me talking?" A man held Robin's shoulders and pressed her against the wall. She smelled a strong alcoholic air from his mouth.

"Please, I don't want trouble." Robin said quietly.

"Ohhh, now I'm really scared." The man laughed, and he started sniffing around.

Robin felt anger building up in her, but she told herself over and over: I mustn't use the craft. I mustn't expose my powers…

"I see you are shaking, scared? Or mad?" The man teased and touched Robin's white cheek.

Then the man grabbed Robin's arm and tried to kiss her on the neck. Then, flame rose up beside him.

"Err!!!! Put it out!! Put it out!!!" The man screamed in pain, the others stomped beside him until the fire was put out. Robin was frozen; she knew she shouldn't have done it.

"Did you do that you bitch!" The man screamed, spiting on Robin's face. This time he grabbed her neck. Although she struggled, but it was no use, the man was just too strong.

"Uh…!" Robin struggled uselessly. She told herself again not to lose to her instincts.

"Well? It's too bad, you shouldn't have burnt me!" The man reached for her chest.

A burst of flame shot through the ally. There were screams, then absolute silence, then a soft thud, followed by short panting.

"Fuck you bitch! What the hell are you! I…I'm calling the police!!" A stubby man ran like he had never run before.

It's too late. I will be hunted. Robin told herself. She shouldn't have killed, nor can she kill right now.

A shadow flicked at the opening of the ally, a tall and slick shadow.

One silenced gun shot, silent, but deadly, then a loud thud.

Robin raised her head as drops of tears fell down her face. She didn't even notice she was crying. "Amon?" She whispered as a figure kneeled in front of her.

A hand came out of the darkness and held Robin's tear stained face up, a stone hard face appeared out of the shadow.

"It's alright."

That was all Amon said as he kissed her.

It was still mid-night, and it was still dark and quiet. Something changed forever.


End file.
